This invention relates to jigs for locating electrical components and more particularly to jigs for locating flat pack multi-lead components on a mounting surface during the lead soldering operations.
A flat pack multi-lead component usually comprises a square or rectangular planar body with a plurality of leads extending perpendicularly from each edge of the body. These leads are spaced very close together, for example at intervals of less than 1 mm, and thus very accurate location of the component is required on the mounting surface, which is provided with mating electrical conductors, so that the leads align with the conductors before they are soldered together. The mounting surface normally consists of a printed circuit board.